Corporal
|enemies = Professor Whiskers, thugs, Luther, Bud and Lou, Reggie, Goons, Rogue, Evil Robots|likes = Hugs, his friends and family, children, Hugo's powers, romance, helping others, eating, food, playing in the snow|dislikes = Danger, confrontations, Classified's loss of his brother, being called fat, seeing Hugo sad|powers = Superhuman strength|weapons = Various lasers and guns|fate = Remains a North Wind agent}}'''Corporal '''is a Norwegian polar bear and a major character in the feature film The North Wooten and in the Black Lion franchise. He's a slightly obese polar bear who works as the muscle of the North Winds and is the best friend of Classified and Hugo. Background Corporal was born in the middle of Norway with his father and brothers. His mother was at the military until the wars ended. The eldest member of the Polar Bear family, Corporal swore to protect his family when his parents would pass away someday. Corporal dreams of helping his home city as a secret agent one day. Every day after school, Corporal would go down to the gym that was in his basement and train all afternoon and night. Because of Corporal's polar bear nature, he gained a muscular body with the Norwegian food, his father cooked for his sons. At Corporal's high school, he was bullied because of his weight and usually punched in the face when he stands up to them. When that happened, Corporal sadly walked home from school with a black eye. While walking home, he bumped into Classified who was on an undercover mission in Norway. Noticing the black eye on Corporal, Classified took the polar bear back to his apartment and healed the black eye with his natural remedies. While enjoying a cup of coffee, the two Arctic animals got to know each other. While they were chatting, Corporal learned that Classified is looking for a North Wind agent who could be the team's muscle. The polar bear offered to sign up for the tryouts. Classified was unsure about that choice but was convinced to let Corporal to at least, especially after hearing him say that he wants prove the school bullies by becoming an official North Wind agent. Before traveling with Classified to Portland, Corporal bid his family a tearful farewell. During the tryouts, Corporal was often bullied by the other cadets because of his weight. During the hours after training, Corporal video called his father and asked him, how he should deal with the bullying. His father told his son that if the bully is becoming an interference to his dream almost coming true, he should fight and not be the victim. His father's words inspired Corporal to not let a bully get the best of him. The next year, Corporal began to succeed in his classes and with help from Classified, the polar bear successfully avoided the bully's pranks. By the end of January, Corporal graduated as the North Wind's muscle and Classified's best friend. Happy with graduating, Corporal ran back to his house to tell his family about his award. However, once Corporal walked through the doors, he saw his father in bed, weak and sick. Sadly, Corporal walked over to his father's side and learned that he was dying from stomach cancer. After saying his final goodbye to his father, Corporal promised to fulfill his father's dream which was to liberate the world of villainy. Personality Corporal is portrayed as a loving and huggable polar bear companion. Because of Corporal's playfulness, he is eternally optimistic and puts a lot of confidence in himself, his teammates and the family and friends. Corporal's way of greeting somebody new is with a big bear hug because when he met Matthew for the first time, he gave the latter, a bear hug and showered him with compliments. Despite being the muscles of the team, Corporal can be easily intimidated by villains who are shorter than him. However, when Corporal sees any injustice going on, he abandons his insecurities to help whoever is in need of help. In the North Wooten, Corporal posed as a strict but supportive conscience towards Classified when he was mistreating Hugo. However, along with Short Fuse and Eva, he felt deep sympathy for the death of his brother. He also felt sympathy for Matthew, when he discovered that he was an orphan. Before Classified's revival during the final scene of the film, Corporal cuddled Hugo, Robo, Short Fuse and Eva when they were crying over Classified's supposed death. Cuddling is Corporal's way of showing sympathy towards his friends and family. In the cartoon series, Corporal is very reckless and has a tendency to cause destruction but not on purpose, like his other reckless friend, Short Fuse. Physical appearance Corporal is a muscular but slightly obese polar bear. Powers and abilities * '''Polar Bear Physiology: '''Corporal is an anthropomorphic polar bear * '''Superhuman Strength: '''Corporal was born with a strong body, which was due to him being a polar bear. He increased his strength by working out and having a well-balanced diet. * '''Superhuman Speed: '''Even Corporal might not look fit enough to run fast, he's still born with the natural speed of a polar bear. * '''Genius-Level Intellect: '''Aside from Corporal's gullible and naïve nature, he's highly intelligent, cunning, clever and an expert on weaponry. * '''Immortality: '''Corporal is one of the Wooten characters to have gained immortality from the immortality pill. Film appearances The North Wooten Corporal is introduced when the thugs almost had the opportunity to capture Hugo and Robo. He grabbed three of the thugs and threw them into a dumpster. Aboard the ship back to the North Wind Lair, Hugo was introduced to the North Wind agents. Corporal greeted Hugo with a giant bear hug. Once they arrived back at the liar, the North Winds got more information on what Whiskers was planning to do until he called himself. He informed the North Winds that with the kidnapping in America being a success, he'll be able to kidnap the rest of the kids, outside of America. Hugo and Robo planned to get aboard the ship with the North Wind but Classified refused, since he saw it as dangerous. He ordered his workers to send the young genius to Canada, where he'll be safe. However, Hugo and Robo stowaway in the ship and offered to help when the North Winds failed to catch Whiskers in Germany. The next day, the North Winds stopped by Rita's workshop to get information on Whiskers' plan since she was able to hack into the computers. They learned that Whiskers' next target is a cooking contest in Paris, France. Classified was about to discuss his plan, not before Hugo offered to share his ideas with the North Winds but the wolf leader silenced Hugo. However, Corporal along with Short Fuse and Eva convinced Classified to let Hugo tell the gang, his plan (much to the latter's dismay.) Corporal was ordered to dump cooking grease on the floor so Whiskers would slip and fall into Hugo's trap. The plan proved successful but when Whiskers was under the giant aluminum pot, he made an escape with the child chefs and Robo (who was in disguise). The North Winds quickly fled to the plane and tried to catch up to Whiskers' jet. Unfortunately, the mad scientist fired a nuclear missile at the North Winds. Luckily, they were able to escape before the missile destroyed the plane. While Hugo, Corporal, Short Fuse and Eva were knocked out by the blunt force, Classified successfully fixed the ship and they flew to Whiskers' remote island where they tried to decided on a plan to rescue Robo. Hugo and Classified began to argue over whose plan is better. The argument led to Classified coldly insulting Hugo's late father. Deeply offended by that insult, Hugo ripped off his pendant and threw it on the ground while he ran to a log and silently cried over the thought that he might never see his dog or friends ever again. When Corporal opened the pendant and saw a picture of Hugo's parents, he and the others assumed that Hugo is an orphan. Corporal, Short Fuse and Eva convinced Classified to go and talk to Hugo. After hearing Classified's backstory, he and Hugo reconciled and decided on a plan to distract Whiskers' men. The plan was to dress up Corporal and Short Fuse as women to distract the thugs (much to their dismay and brief humiliation). However, the thugs discovered that they were tricked and they went back into the forest to take Hugo, Classified and Eva into custody. Matthew was sent to the experimentation room and the North Winds were sent to their painful deaths. Luckily, thanks to Robo (who managed to escape Whiskers' clutches) freed the North Winds and informed them about Whiskers' plans to turn the kids into mutant monsters and and kill them with a space laser. The North Winds tried to rescue Hugo and the kids from being turned into monsters but it was too late. Once the kids were released into the city, the North Wind stole Whiskers' ray and was hoping that Hugo could reverse the affects of it. The North Winds found the mutant Hugo and was able to snap him out of the monster trance. Back in the lab in Wolfwood Forest, Hugo successfully made an antidote to help change the kids back to normal. Meanwhile, the North Winds are going to blast a laser which will transform all of the kids back to normal in one zap. However, Whiskers and his men fought the North Winds and were able to defeat them all, not before discovering that Whiskers is the murderer who killed Classified's brother. During the final battle, Classified was brutally knocked out but the North Winds were able to revive Classified after Whiskers fell into a black hole. The kids were transformed back to normal and the North Winds safely returned to Earth where they were praised for their heroism. For his bravery, Hugo was made an honorary North Wind agent and was placed on Classified's team. To celebrate their success, they start to travel around the world in the North Winds plane. The Black Lion Corporal appears in the cartoon series as a major character. Category:Agents Category:Bears Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Spies Category:Based-off characters Category:Scandinavian characters Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Adults Category:Arctic animals Category:European characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:North Wind agents Category:TV Animation characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Detectives Category:Siblings Category:Animated characters Category:Singing characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Businesspeople Category:Musicians Category:Protagonists Category:Dancers